Case Of The Missing Ramen
by AnimeGirl622
Summary: Someone's stole Inuyasha ramen! But who could it be!
1. Where's My Ramen?

Hey there peeps XD! I've been thinking about a story line like this and since im having writers block for Chicken Soup For The Hanyou Soul I figured i'd give this a try! Oh and don't worry I will update Chicken Soup soon just watch! I love that story too much to push it to the side like Don't Act Like I Don't Care :S.

Anyway im not taking this too seriously and I only wrote it out of amusement so please don't be harsh and please review! I haven't been getting many reviews lately and it's been making me sour on updating any stories. :: Sigh::

I guess ill a disclaimer this time. I do not own Inuyasha and I only buy packages of ramen so don't sure me im only 17 o.o;;

Enjoy!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Sit boy!"

_Bang._

Miroku sighed as he glanced over at the arguing pair turning his head to the demon slayer sitting next to him. "Sango isn't that his 8th sitting within the hour?" Miroku raised a eyebrow as he heard Sango sigh out her answer. He was correct.

"Baka! Who cares if I took a extra day to stay home?! I only did it so I could go to the store and buy you some more ramen!" Kagome raised herself higher on her tip toes staring right into Inuyasha's face. His right eye began to twitch as he opened his mouth to say something when a blur of orange jumped infront of him. Inuyasha blinked when something pink suddenly appeared in the middle of the orange blur. He felt himself begin to stumble back as his feet hit Kagome's pack causing his knees to give out to the inevitable fall.

Inuyasha blinked as he proped himself up on his elbows his legs over Kagome's pack. He felt himself growl as he saw Shippo in Kagome's arm sticking his tongue out. "You should be a lot more nicer to Kag--"

_Wham._

"Waa!" Shippo put his hands up over the lump on his head begining to cry.

"Hmph serves you right!" Inuyasha glanced over as he saw Kagome glaring angrily at him. "Ku--"

"Inuyasha sit!"

"Ahh!"

"Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! SIT!" Kagome took in a deep breathe as she noticed Inuyasha and the small indentation into the wood of Kaede's hut. "It's not nice to hit Shippo he's only a kid!" She walked over to him crossing her arms looking sternly down at him as Inuyasha pulled his face out of the wooden floor board looking up at her. "Just because I got you the wrong flavor don't become such a meany!"

"Meany?! Why you we--"

"That's it Inuyasha SIT!"

Sango winced as she looked down at the floor under Inuyasha as it began to crack a little, Miroku sighed, Shippo stuck his tongue out again and Kirara shook her head as Kagome kept her arms crossed putting her nose up in the air. "Hmph! I'm taking a walk!"

As Inuyasha looked up he saw Kagome turn on her heel walking out the hut. He let out a groan as he pushed himself out of his indentation mark looking over at the door. "Where the hell do you think your going wench?!" The sound was faint but he could hear it loud and clear as his ears twitched his body slamming into the ground.

Sango shook her head at Inuyasha as she stood up. "I'm going to go and see if Kaede needs any help. There's a elderly woman who may be dying and she has to stay with her the whole night."

Miroku nodded. "I'll go too so I can see if im off any assistance."

"Can I come too since Kagome left?"

Sango smiled at Shippo as Kirara mewed happily. "Sure, you can keep Kirara company."

Inuyasha pushed himself out of the wood once more as he looked up seeing everyone walking out of the hut. He grunted as he sat up feeling his muscles ache. He sighed as he dropped his head. _'Well, time to go get Kagome again.' _Inuyasha felt himself shudder as he remembered how many time's he had been sat tonight as he stood up. He walked outside the hut looking around as he sniffed at the air.

Inuyasha knew where she was at. She was helping Kaede with the others. He began to walk over towards the elderly womans hut thinking in silence. Inuyasha's nose twitched a little as he caught Kagome's scent. He stopped looking over at her as she walked out the door way.

"Inuyasha?"

"Just wanted to make sure you didn't get yourself into trouble again" Inuyasha felt his raise a eyebrow as he saw Kagome smiled at him. "What?"

"Nothing just was about to go back to Kaede's and apologize for sitting you so many times." She rubbed the back of her head smiling dumbfoundedly at him.

"Feh. Go back in and help Kaede im going to rest outside on a tree incase any demons approach." He saw Kagome nod as she walked back into the hut. He walked over to a tree on the side of the hut as he jumped in it resting on a branch letting his right leg swing over the edge. A few hours has passed as the gang began walking back to the hut without Kaede.

Kagome yawned as she covered her mouth. "Kaede was right about us being exhausted but I hope she's okay by herself."

"Yeah I didn't think it was a good idea for her to send us back. What if she needs help?" Sango looked over at Kagome as they entered the hut with the others.

Kagome glanced over as she saw Inuyasha digging in her pack. "Umm Inuyasha? What are you doing."

"Feh," Inuyasha glanced over at her. "I'm looking for my ramen."

"Oh it's in a white bag that I always put it in." Kagome sighed as she saw Inuyasha begining to tear apart her backpack. "Here let me find it." She walked over as she kneeled beside her bookbag digging through it. A few moments had passed as she noticed Inuyasha impatiently tapping his foot. Kagome looked up at him. "It's not in here the bag it was in must have dropped from my pack but don't worry we have half a box left!" Kagome stood up and smiled as she went turned around pointing to a cornor.

Sweatdrops began to appear on the side of her head as she heard her friends sigh.

"Where the hells my ramen?!"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Mwahahaha! I'm evil! EVIL!!! HeHe, just kidding! As always it's a short chapter but hey I like to leave you all wondering XD

Once again please review and lift up my spirits!

XoXo Ashley


	2. Chaos In The Hut

HeHe, im so glad you are all enjoying this story so far! Getting all those sweet reviews made me want to write this chapter! Enjoy!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Inuyasha began to clench his fist as he felt his eye twitch for about the 4th time today. The gang looked over at him unsure on what to do next when suddenly Kagome felt someone elbow her side. "Owe." She glanced over and saw it was Miroku who was nudging her with his elbow looking back and fourth at her and Inuyasha. More sweat appeared on her forehead as she glared angrily at the monk. Before she could say something Kagome saw Sango's face go blank when all off a sudden her hand went flying across Miroku's cheek leaving another red handprint.

"Keep your hands to yourself Miroku!"

Miroku rubbed the back of his head innocently as he smiled. "But my dear Sango this could be our last moments together." He slow removed his hand as he began to rub lower and lower down her back. Sango's face went blank again.

"Hentai!" She quickly picked up her Hiraikotsu as both Kagome and Miroku's eyes went wide. Shippo jumped on her shoulder as Kagome felt herself jump back as Miroku prepared to run for his life. Just before Sango could swing her Hiraikotsu--

"Would you all shut the hell up for a minute!"

Sango stopped in mid air her one foot off the ground the other ready to leap, her one hand holding Hiraikotsu, Miroku slipped as he was running now laying on the ground on his side, Kagome held her first aid kit standing still as Shippo hid behind Kirara who had her ears slumped down against her head. They all turned their attention to Inuyasha.

_Silence._

They all looked at each other again then once more turned their attention towards Inuyasha.

_Sniff. Sniff. _Inuyasha had jumped to the ground on all fours as he began sniffing the area.

Kagome, Sango and Miroku all fell face first, Kirara mewed as Shippo raised a eyebrow.

"Umm, Inuyasha?"

Everyone's attention instantly turned towards Shippo.

"Feh what is it?!"

Shippo froze as he looked up at the angry hanyou now hoovering over him. "Err, well..." He felt himself begin to sweat. "Why were you... err, sniffing the ground on all fours?"

Inuyasha clenched his fist once more. "Because I don't smell anyone else in here besides us and when I left there was the box of ramen still here!" He stared angrily down at Shippo as he noticed the small kitsune cautiously stepping back. Inuyasha grunted as he reassumed his postion on the floor.

Everyone continued to look at Inuyasha as Shippo ran behind Kagome's leg. She felt herself sigh. "Inuyasha it's only a box of ramen I can go home with you get some more and we can come back right away!" She smiled over at him hoping to win him over as she heard him feh continuing to sniff still on all fours. She glanced over at her friends as she saw them all staring at her. Kagome knew what they wanted, they wanted her to calm down Inuyasha. She felt her let out a soft sigh as she surrendered into her friends silent plea's.

Kagome stepped forward as she sucked in her breathe. _'Common girl! Your not afraid to approach him when his demon blood has taken overto the point wherehe can't recognize you and kill you but your afraid of him now because he's missing his ramen.'_ Kagome kept trying to mentally prepare herself as she walked over to him. "Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha looked up at her from the floor. "I'm not going back to your time to buy more ramen!"

Kagome placed her hands on her hips staring down at him. "But why?! One you don't even like the flavor I brought and two I can buy you way more!" Inuyasha stood up as he looked at her.

"Because it's the principle noone steals from me and gets away with it!"

She stared as him as her fingernailsbegan to dig into her skirt before she could say anything she saw him walk to the cornor where the box of ramen was in and begin to sniff there. His ears perked up as he began sniffing franticly at the wood. "Ah ha!" He stood up triumphantly proud. Sango blinked as she stepped forward.

"Did you find out who it was Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha stuffed his hands into his haori. "No but it definitelysmells a bit like a demon. The bastard accidentally ripped a package and he smell like my ramen!" He began to pout. "My poor ramen.."

Before anyone could say anything Inuyasha began to walk towards the door.

Kagome blinked. "Umm, Inuyasha where are you going?"

Inuyasha smirked as he bared his fangs. "To kill the demon who messed with my ramen." As he walked towards the doorway Miroku stood infront of him holding his staff.

"I'm afraid I can't let you take someone's life over ramen Inuyasha that's definitly sinful."

"Move out my way monk!" Inuyasha pushed past him as he felt something small latch onto his leg.

"Don't do it Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha shook his leg. "Get off me Shippo!" He began shaking it more as he looked around. He saw Kagome, Miroku and Sango begin to cornor him. He felt sweat appear on his forehead as all three jumped on the hanyou.

Kaede was walking back towards her hut as she lazily yawned. "Aye, im glad everyone is asleep I could really use the peace to relax." She made her way infront of her hut as she heard a bunch of screams coming from inside. She raised a eyebrow as she heard Kagome scream at the top of her lung as it echoed through the once peaceful night.

"It's only RAMEN!"

Kaede wiced as the high pitched echo got to her ears. "Ramen?" She quickly made her way to the entrance of the doorway as she felt her eyes widen. In the middle of the room on Inuyasha's back Kagome held onto his rosary beads chocking him her legs around his waist, Miroku holding onto his waist pushing him back, Shippo his left leg and Sango was pulling at the side of his shirt.

The elder preistess cleared her throat as everyone instantly stopped staying in the positions they were in staring up at her. Kaede looked over at Kagome nodding to her as everyone stepped back. Inuyasha's eyes widened as he went to grab onto Kagome's legs. _'Not again!'_

Before he could grab her legs Kagome unwrapped her legs quickly. "Sit boy!" She let go off the rosary beads as she fell back on her butt making a small thud just in time as Inuyasha plummeted to Kaede's floor once again.

"Now children," Kaede looked at everyone as Sango helped Kagome up off the floor. "What is only ramen?"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Oh gosh, poor Inuyasha is lost without his ramen not to mention if he doesn't bahave then any more sits from Kagome will probably break his bones lol. Please review! Thanks a bunches!

XoXo Ashley


	3. Mission Buddy

Finally updated! I was thinking of how to make this longer but I really don't want to. Even though for being short I think it's pretty good besides I don't wanna rush this story so I hope you all don't mind:D

Enjoy!

After hearing what everyone had to say Kaede nodded as she analyzed the situation. "I see. Inuyasha it is only food and Kagome offered to go back and get you some more"

Inuyasha glared at her. "It's the principle noone steals from me and gets away with it"

Kagome looked over at him as she sighed._ 'I can't believe we had to have Kaede and Miroku do a chant over the hut so he couldn't get out.' _

"Inuyasha maybe some poor soul needed it. Demon or not we all go hungry. Do ye think it's necessary to kill it" Keade looked at Inuyasha as he put his nose up in the air ignoring her. She let out a subtile sigh. "I see that I am not going to change your mind. Please remember though to keep your patience when ye find the creature." After getting help from Sango to stand up Kaede walked over towards her doorway as she stopped to look back. "I must go back to my patient."

They all watched as Kaede brought down the barrier as she exited the hut. Kagome looked at her watch and let out a yawn. "Awe man it's 5.45 am. The sun should be up in another hour or two. I hope your happy for keeping us all up Inuyasha" She narrowed her eyes at him as he put his nose arrogantly up in the air.

"Feh."

"Inuyasha" Sango walked over stopping beside him. "since we obviously can't change your mind, may I ask what you now plan to do" Sango looked at him then around at everyone as all eyes went from her to Inuyasha for the long awaited answer.

"I'm going to find the sorry bastard who took my ramen and make him pay" He looked over as he saw Miroku go to speak. "And no none of you can come with me" He crossed his arms as he let his eyes wander to everyone. Sango stood there still looking at him like he lost his mind, both Miroku and Shippo shook their heads, Kilala remained quiet looking at him and Kagome placed her hands on her hips looking sternly at him.

Kagome was the first to speak. "Do you think we're going to let you go on this crazy, uncalled for 'mission' by yourself"

"Of course I do all of you will slow me down and won't let me kill the demon when I find him"

"Look atleast take one of us with you! I will all put names on a peice of paper in a bowl and whoever's name is picked will go with you to make sure you don't get yourself into any trouble." Kagome looked at him sternly. "Sound reasonable"

"If it will get you all of my back"

Kagome nodded as she walked over to her backpack digging through it. After rummaging through it she pulled out a pencil and a notebook. Tearing a few peices from a page writing the names on them she grabbed one of Kaede's bowls putting the peices of paper in there. "Hmm, let's see what can I use for a lid.." Kagome let out a big smile. "Got it" Reaching over for a plate Kagome put it over the bowl as she began to shake it up.

"Okay Inuyasha" Kagome stopped shaking the bowel as she removed the plate putting it back where she found it as she showed Inuyasha the bowl. "close your eyes and pick out a name."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes as he closed them reaching into the bowl. After a minute of going through the 3 peices of paper he pulled one out opening his eyes. He glanced down at the peice of paper as his eyes widened. "Oh, hell no!"

Mwahahahahaha! I'm so evil leaving it at a cliffy :D

Go me. HeHe. Anyways im going to take request. Who do you all think should be Inuyasha's 'mission buddy'? You can only pick between Kagome, Sango and Miroku.

Have fun voting if you decide to lol.

XoXo Ashley


	4. Departure

OMG! I just realized the day I go to update it's been exactly 2 months today since I last updated this story ;; sorry! I didn't mean it. I really need to be quicker with the updates because i'm getting rusty >. anyways I know they are out of character but I thought it would be mean to keep you guys waiting any longer for the update.

Enjoy and review! P

**_Recap:_**

_"Inuyasha rolled his eyes as he closed them reaching into the bowl. After a minute of going through the 3 peices of paper he pulled one out opening his eyes. He glanced down at the peice of paper as his eyes widened. "Oh, hell no!""_

* * *

Kagome blinked as she rubbed her eyes. _'There is no way I can be seeing this.'_

"Kagome..?"

Slowly opening one eye Kagome looked over at the small kit who was now on her shoulder. "What is Inuyasha doing?" The only response Kagome could give was sigh as she looked back over at the panicing hanyou infront of her. The son of the almight taiyoukai and half brother to the feirce Sesshoumaru was doing something no one would every believe. He was crying.

No, not crying. More like whinning with a mixture of sobbing.

Kagome once again sighed. _'Why do I already know who this is?'_

"Inuyasha.."

"No!"

"But.."

"No!"

"Inuyasha!"

"What did I say! Hell no!"

Sango looked over at Miroku as she noticed the impish grin he had plastered on his face. "Do you think your his mission buddy Miroku?"

Everything went quiet.

Sango looked around as Kilala let out a small mew breaking the silence. "Did I say something wrong?"

"I said no Kagome!"

"Sit boy!"

Sango felt a sweatdrop run down her forehead. _'Maybe the silence wasn't so bad afterall...' _looking over she saw Inuyasha plummet to the ground once again as Kagome yelled at him pointing her finger. She moved her head slightly to glance at the monk. Miroku was holding his stomach almost doubled over laughing with Shippo who somehow got on his shoulder without her noticing. _'Sneaky little kit.'_

_'Since no one else is going to break this up looks like i'll have to.'_ Sango cleared her throat as everyone stopped. Silence reigned once more as she decided to ask Inuyasha the question everyone was obviously afraid to ask. "Inuyasha, is Miroku your mission buddy?"

Inuyasha's ears dropped on his head as he looked down. "Feh."

Kagome's eyes widened as she looked over at Miroku. His once impish grin was now a genuine smile that reached from ear to ear. Kagome looked back over at Inuyasha as she bagan to panic. "No way!"

Inuyasha lifted his head up as he looked at her. "See! I told you hell no! I'm not going with him!"

A small childs laughter was heard through the room. All eyes immediately diverted themselves to Shippo who was laughing on Miroku's shoulder. "Your screwed Inuyasha!"

Before Inuyasha could react Kagome put a hand on his shoulder. "Inuyasha.."

"Children."

Everyone turned their heads to look at the direction the new voice came from.

"It's Kaede! When did you get here!"

Kaede looked over at Kagome as she sighed. "Child have ye forgotten I was here."

"Oh, sorry Kaede.."

Slowly shaking her head she decided to continue. "Looks like ye all have. Inuyasha is determined to go on this mission and while I do agree Miroku isn't the best influence it's better if Inuyasha doesn't go alone."

Miroku decided to talk on his defense. "Hey!"

_Bang._

"Thank you Sango."

Sango dropped her arm to her side as she smiled bowing slightly.

"You ready to listen to me Miroku?"

Slightly wincing as he rubbed the lump on his head he nodded.

"Very well as I was saying.." Kaede stepped forward as she looked at Inuyasha. "you all agreed to a deal and now have to obey by it."

Kagome nodded. "Your right Kaede. When are you and Miroku leaving Inuyasha?"

"Now!" Inuyasha looked over at the monk. "Coming?"

Miroku smiled once again as he walked over patting Inuyasha back. "My friend I wouldn't miss this for the world."

A small grunt was heard from Inuyasha as both boys walked out of the hut. Kagome glanced over at both Sango and Kaede. "Think we should give him a subdoing spell like my sit?"

_Boom._

A loud string of curses was heard from outside the door.

Kaede merely chuckled. "My child I think he has had enough subdoing spells for the moment."

* * *

So what do you think guys? Hate me? Love me? Taking me off of your favorites? lol

Hope you all enjoyed!

XoXo Ashley


End file.
